


Really, Really Bad

by BadboyAV



Series: Mad Love [3]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Harley Quinn! Stiles, Joker!Derek, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadboyAV/pseuds/BadboyAV
Summary: Dr. Stiles Stilisnki has another therapy session with the Joker but this one ends a bit differently.





	

"Dr. Stilisnki, you know I live for these moments with you." Joker said.

"Aw." Stiles cooed. 

"What do ya got?" He asked as Stiles pulled something it of hia pocket.

"I got you a kitty but I call him grumpy cat." Stiles said holding out the plush cat doll.

"So thoughtful." Derek commented.

Next thing you know Stiles was leaning over the table and face to face with Derek with only a couple inches between their lips.

When Stiles sat back down he fixed his hair.

"There is something you can do for me Dr." Derek said getting Stiles' attention.

"Anything, I mean yea." Stiles quickly said.

"I need a machine gun." He said seriously. 

"A machine gun?" Stiles repeated.

Jokers face grew into a smiled and let out a quiet breathy laugh.

Stiles did as ordered then all hell broke loose.

On of Jokers men pushed Stiles down on a operation table.

"Get off me!" He yelled as he fought the man.

When he was bound to the table Derek walked into the room.

"What do we have here?" He asked pushing a lamp down closer to Stiles' face.

"What are you gonna do, you gonna kill me Mr.J?" He asked.

"What?" He asked backing up before getting two charges that were used for electroshock therapy.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill ya, I'm just gonna hurt ya really, really bad." He said.

"You think so well I can take it." He assured.

Joker pulled out a gag and put it in Stiles' mouth before he put the two charges in the sides if his heads.

His new play thing.


End file.
